An Even Better Birthday Gift
by Giganicky
Summary: The sequel to Birthday Gift From an Angelic Stripper. In Brief's 21st birthday, Panty gives Brief a private dance. Some entertaining things happen later off. Songfic. One-shot. Lemon. Don't like it? Don't read it!


**DISCLAIMER: Gainax owns Panty and Stocking with Garterbelt.**

**The song "Candy Shop" is by 50 Cent and Olivia, copyright Aftermath, Interscope and Shady 2005.**

**An Even Better Birthday Gift**

**The sequel to Birthday Gift From an Angelic Stripper**

**Rated M for Lemon. Get ready!**

Today, 11th June, it is Brief's 21st birthday, and like one year ago, his dad, Weston, took him to "The Fallen Angel", Daten City's best strip club.

As last year, Weston was wearing hip hop clothes and Brief had his hair pulled back, showing his extraordinary face.

"OK, last year we discovered that Panty Anarchy, the girl you love so much, works part time here.", says Weston.

"Why did you bring me here to The Fallen Angel again, dad?", asks Brief to Weston, who replies: "You were invited here some time ago, do you remember, son?".

"Yes, Panty delivered me a ticket for me a week ago, as a pre-birthday gift. Now I can redeem myself, I'm so ready for her!", says Brief.

Brief flashes his ticket to the bouncer, who analyzes it and says: "You can enter.".

"Have a nice birthday, son!", says Weston to Brief.

Brief enters the strip club.

_Yeah...__  
__Uh huh__  
__So seductive_  
_I'll take you to the candy shop__  
__I'll let you lick the lollipop__  
__Go 'head girl, don't you stop__  
__Keep going 'til you hit the spot (woah)__  
__I'll take you to the candy shop__  
__Boy one taste of what I got__  
__I'll have you spending all you got__  
__Keep going 'til you hit the spot (woah)_

Brief searches for Panty in the entire strip club, until he finds her.

Last time, Panty had revealing underwear, however, this time, she was fully naked and she was dancing more erotically than ever.

Brief already orgasmed by the sight of that shameless and sexy fallen angel.

"P-P-P-Panty?!", says Brief, at the brink of a sure pass out due to Panty's endless flow of sex appeal.

_You can have it your way, how do you want it  
You gon' back that thing up or should i push up on it  
Temperature rising, okay let's go to the next level  
Dance floor jam packed, hot as a teakettle_

_I'll break it down for you now, baby it's simple  
If you be a nympho, I'll be a nympho  
In the hotel or in the back of the rental  
On the beach or in the park, it's whatever you into  
_

"It's me, the sexy and dirty Anarchy Panty. Happy birthday, my dear Brief.", says Panty, going down from the strip floor and cuddling Brief.

Brief sure wasn't expecting this from Panty. He was very excited, as he was shivering and his face was red as beefsteak.

Drops of sweat were falling down from Brief's face.

"He-Hello, Panty, and th-thanks for the wish.", stutters Brief to Panty, as he was too excited.

"I was longing for your arrival, Brief. Shall we go to the VIP room?", asks Panty to Brief, with a tempting tone.

Brief remains shocked by Panty's flirt and gibbers, as he was too much seducted by her.

"Oh come on, let's go to the VIP room already, you pussy!", says Panty to Brief, before dragging him to the VIP room.

While he was dragged, Brief felt victorious and he said: "Oh yeah, this will be awesome!".

_Got the magic stick, I'm the love doctor  
Have your friends teasin you 'bout how sprung I gotcha  
Wanna show me how you work it baby, no problem  
Get on top then get to bouncing round like a low rider_  
_I'm a seasons vet when it come to this shit  
After you work up a sweat you can play with the stick  
I'm tryin to explain baby the best way I can  
I melt in your mouth girl, not in your hands (ha ha)_

In the VIP room, Panty lets Brief go, and he sits on the couch in the middle of the room.

Brief scrubs his hands and says excited: "Come on, Panty, let's do it!".

Panty says to Brief: "Nuh-uh, not so fast, Brief.", as she starts to tease Brief with a little dance.

Panty comes closer and closer to Brief and she rubs her hands down on Brief's body.

The fallen angel strips Brief out from his nerdy clothes until he had only his underwear on, and she forces Brief to kiss her: "Kiss me, Brief.".

Brief replies: "No need to ask, my love.", and the handsome nerd kisses passionately Panty with his tongue. And the two french kiss a bit, until Panty says: "All right, enough with the romantic bullshit, let's go down to business.".

With those words, Panty starts to lick Brief's body, making the nerd pant and then moan.

Brief, in response, cups Panty's breasts and shakes them, fondles them, and slaps them, making the sexy angel moan of pleasure.

Panty tickles, caresses and licks Brief's stiff dick, hidden by Brief's underwear.

Brief tries to hold on, but it's too much for him, as he moans loudly.

_I'll take you to the candy shop  
I'll let you lick the lollipop  
Go 'head girl, don't you stop  
Keep going 'til you hit the spot (woah)  
I'll take you to the candy shop  
Boy one taste of what I got  
I'll have you spending all you got  
Keep going 'til you hit the spot (woah)_

"Oh yeah, Panty, don't stop this...", moans Brief, with his pleasure rising.

Panty takes off Brief's underwear, showing Brief's 15-inches dick, which emanates a sexy aura.

Panty twirls her hair for preparation and sucks Brief's dick passionately.

"Oh God, Panty! Panty! PANTY!", Brief was electrized by his pleasure proven in that moment.

After quite a bit, Brief orgasmed, his cum exited from his dick, hitting Panty's tongue.

Panty took off her mouth from Brief's dick and makes her boyfriend lay down on the couch, as she says: "Lick my pussy, you will like the taste of it...".

Brief says: "No need to ask, Panty, I'm all ready for you...".

With these words, Brief starts licking Panty's clit.

_Girl what we do (what we do)  
And where we do (and where we do)  
The things we do (things we do)  
Are just between me and you (oh yeah)_

"Ooh, Brief! Brief! BRIEF! AAAHHHH!", screams Panty, her pleasure was overwhelming, even for her, who slept with over a thousand men.

Panty, after a bit, orgasmed, the juice exited from her clit, landing on Brief's tongue.

The two kissed each other, tasting each other's cum mixing altogether.

"Please put your cock inside of me, Brief. This is an order.", says Panty to Brief, who replies: "With pleasure, my dear Panty.".

Brief put his 15-inches dick inside of Panty's clit, and he starts to thrust it at full power.

_Give it to me baby, nice and slow  
Climb on top, ride like you in the rodeo  
You ain't never heard a sound like this before  
Cause I ain't never put it down like this  
Soon as I come through the door she get to pullin on my zipper  
It's like it's a race who can get undressed quicker  
Isn't it ironic how erotic it is to watch em in thongs  
Had me thinking 'bout that ass after I'm gone_

"PANTY! PANTY! PANTYYYY... OH GOD, GOD, GOD!", screams Brief, louder than an heavy metal concert.

"GOD! OH MY SWEET GOD! BRIEF! KEEP GOING, DON'T YOU EVER STOP!", moans Panty, even louder than Brief.

After circa two hundred thrustes, the two finally came, their cum exited and as they noticed it, they took a sip of it and shared it at each other.

_I touch the right spot at the right time  
Lights on or lights off, she like it from behind  
So seductive, you should see the way she wind  
Her hips in slow-mo on the floor when we grind  
As Long as she ain't stoppin, homie I ain't stoppin'  
Drippin' wet with sweat man its on and popping  
All my champagne campaign, bottle after bottle it's on  
And we gon' sip 'til every bubble in every bottle is gone_

As they caressed each other, Panty said to Brief: "I love you, Brief. You are the best.".

Brief says to Panty: "You make me blush, my dear Panty. I love you.".

_I'll take you to the candy shop  
I'll let you lick the lollipop  
Go 'head girl, don't you stop  
Keep going 'til you hit the spot (woah)  
I'll take you to the candy shop  
Boy one taste of what I got  
I'll have you spending all you got  
Keep going 'til you hit the spot (woah)_

_I'll take you to the candy shop  
I'll let you lick the lollipop  
Go 'head girl, don't you stop  
Keep going 'til you hit the spot (woah)  
I'll take you to the candy shop  
Boy one taste of what I got  
I'll have you spending all you got  
Keep going 'til you hit the spot (woah)_


End file.
